


Silver Swimming

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A teeny tiny smattering of smut, Are there any other Hawksilver mermaid AUs?, Fluff, M/M, Natasha/Nathaniel, Peter gets sea sick, cross-dressing Natasha, he really should've chosen a different career, k10phit, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the Flying Commando there are many colourful characters.<br/>Take the Captain for example. Captain Rogers leads his crew valiantly; any who call his crew pirates are grossly mistaken. They're merchants! They just happen to attack those who attack them first... Also, it is an open secret that he has a lover on shore; an inventor of sorts... who just happens to be male.<br/>Then there's Thor whose brother is a known thief and assassin while Thor is caring and eager to help.<br/>Peter Quill is a good sailor; besides the fact that he gets sea-sick quite often.<br/>Nathaniel-or Natasha for those who are in the know- is most definitely not a woman because that would bring bad luck upon the crew and their marvelous vessel.<br/>And then there's Clint Barton, or Hawkeye for his keen eyesight. He's always keen to be in the crows nest until his health says otherwise, a good scout, a great sailor and one hell of a shot. He's always upfront and never has any secrets (which is difficult on a ship). That is until one day, when Clint thinks he sees a man overboard, which turns out to be something much more, that trills at the sight of him and demands his attention almost always... and usually gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Are there any other Hawksilver Mermaid AU's? Because I haven't seen any!!!  
> And what kind of pairing fandom is complete without a mermaid AU? I mean come on, Pietro as a mermaid and Clint as a slightly annoyed but secretly adoring sailor/pirate is just too cute and I couldn't pass this up! 
> 
> Also, send thoughts of love to my beta Ximena13 who is my first mate in this whole shipping business. See what I did there? ;) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first time Clint sees it, or him, rather, he's up in the crow´s nest as usual.

~

The sun is bright in the sky, but the wind has enough chill to keep the heatstroke away. After what happened last time, Clint didn't want a repeat and end up below deck for three days again. Banner looked almost green with anger when Clint kept trying to sneak out; Banner was usually a mild mannered guy. So Clint promised to come down between midday and around four. Captain's orders.

Down below, the chattering of the crew mixed in with the sound of the waves crashing at the sides of the Flying Commando. It was a glorious thing, she was. Nimble on turns and as fast as the wind, the Flying Commando was one of the fastest vessels on all the seven seas. And her captain, Steve Rogers, did not bring her shame. All of his men respected him, fought for him, and would probably even die for him out on the vast ocean. Nothing was ever beneath Captain Rogers, no task too grim or shipmate undeserving of his attention. The only 'flaw' that anyone could see was probably the lover he kept on land. But that was none of Clint's business.

"Barton!" Someone shouted which startled Clint from his slight daze. When he peered over the railing, he saw Nathaniel on the ropes. Clint was probably the only one who knew that Nathaniel was actually a woman; Natasha. She'd wanted to sail all of her life but sailors were a superstitious lot and having a woman on board was bad luck. So Nathaniel she became, all striking red hair and a wicked tongue. Practically one of the boys.

"What?" He called back even though he already knew what Nathaniel was calling him for.

"Cap says to come down or he'll get Thor to come up there." At the thought of the big, burly, blonde shipmate coming up to get him, Clint groaned. Thor was alright, awesome even, always keen to lend a hand and a drink. He was also the strongest of their crew and could take down three times as many men with his bare hands than the others. Clint always wondered how such a decent guy got Loki-otherwise-known-as-'The Trickster', the outlaw thief and assassin, as a brother.

"Alright. Be right down." With one last look through his telescope, checking for any other ships and seeing nothing, Clint clambered agilely down the ropes. He got to the deck moments before Nathaniel did. "What is all the commotion about?"

"Quill is being sick again and Volstagg is making bets on how long he takes till he's sick again."

"Why the hell did he even become a sailor?" Nathaniel just shrugged. "I'd best go see the captain, show him that I'm down here with you rats."

"Yeah, instead of being up there with your only friends."

"Those seagulls make great conversationalists." Nathaniel just rolled his eyes before walking off to do whatever was needed of him.

Clint strode over to the captain's quarters and knocked. He entered only when he heard someone (most likely Steve) say enter. When Clint did, he found Steve hunched over the large table with papers covering most of the mahogany; Steve was leaning on his clenched fists. Sam, the first mate, stood at his side with crossed arms. Steve's blonde, and usually immaculate, hair was disheveled and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"Reporting in Cap'n." Clint announced with squared shoulders.

"Good, I'll let Banner now that you came down," Steve replied with a wan smile before he heaved a sigh.

"Everything alright?" Clint stepped forward, glancing down at the papers in front of his captain.

"We're running low of supplies and we're in need of a few repairs after our last attack. Sam, what's the nearest harbor?"

"Well," Sam began while trying to keep down a smirk. "From our co-ordinates, the closest would be Iron Crest harbor." He shot Clint a knowing look when Steve suddenly perked up.

"Really? Well we'll have to dock there for a few ah- days. For repairs." Both men ignored the blush forming on their captain's cheeks.

"Aye, Sir." Agreed Sam before making his way around the table. "I'll inform the crew." He shot Clint a smirk on his way out.

"Barton." Steve said, sitting down in his chair.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"How're the crew? Any complaints?"

"None that I've heard. Except for Quill, but a few days ashore should see him right." That earned a smirk from Steve. "There's been no sign of other ships and if the wind holds, we'll be able to make the harbor within the week."

"You're the harbinger of good news now, huh?" Clint just shrugged his shoulders.

"Will that be all, Cap'n?" Steve nodded and dismissed him. Once outside, Clint took a moment to just stand around. Other members of the crew were darting this way and that, chatting, cleaning and some lazing around. Behind them, the waves made barely a sound against the ship as she was pushed by the wind. Clint did his best to ignore the retching that was unmistakably Peter Quill.

Even with that last part, Clint wouldn't have traded this life for anything. He never felt as steady as he did on the ocean. The land felt too constricting despite all of the variety to be found. But without sailing, he'd have never seen as much as he has. And their Captain was fair and a fine leader; the crew reflected that in their steadfast loyalty. Clint was certain that not only would he live on the sea, but he'd most likely die on the sea.

What he didn't know was that he'd find his love while out at sea...

 

~

 

Four more days and they would make it to Iron Crest. The captain was starting to get a little stir crazy; even more so the closer they got. It was nighttime and Clint found himself unable to sleep. The deck was quiet; everyone else was snoring down below. No one's up in the crow´s nest so Clint clambered his way up the ropes. Banner wouldn't have any problems with Clint being up there at night, certainly.

The breeze was cool up in the nest. The view was stunning; moonlight bathed the ocean in a serene glow that felt almost dreamlike. A few times, Clint had spent hours like that and stayed up till dawn came. Clint watched for a while, staring at nothing in particular, lost in thought. But then something caught his eye. It floated in the water, not very far from the ship. At first, he thought it was nothing but driftwood. He pulled out the spyglass to get a better look.

Then everything went very cold. Arms. Chest. Head.

"Oh fuck," Clint gasped. He would've yelled man overboard if he wasn't so busy throwing himself down the ropes. It wasn't something Clint had seen very often but when he had, it was horrible. With the sick feeling twisting his gut, Clint raced to the side and searched frantically for the body. What he found startled him.

Not too far off was the person he saw through the spyglass. But... he was alive. And staring back at Clint with bright blue eyes. The man had silver hair but the roots matched the dark colour of his scruffy stubble that surrounded an uneasy smile. He was scared.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Clint called, knowing that none of the others would be awake enough to notice him yelling. When no answer came, except for a questioning look, Clint called again. "Oi, what's wrong with ya? Are. You. Ok?"

But the man just stared at him; eyes wide and confused. Clint was about to go and get some rope when he noticed something shine beneath the water, underneath the man. Very slowly, he leaned forward to get a better look. The other man caught on and drifted forward. For a moment, Clint was distracted by the toned muscles of the other man. It was a secret only Natasha and Steve knew, Clint liking men, since it could make the crew uncomfortable.

And then Clint saw it. Beneath the surface of the water, moonlight glinting off of it, was a large fish's tail.

"You're a..." Clint gasped even though words were failing him. A soft, questioning chime sounded from the being in the water. The merman. It started to drift closer and, in sheer panic, Clint flailed back and landed on his ass. He scrambled back, away from the edge; away from that thing.

But then a sad sound drifted from the water which made Clint's heart twist. And the longer he sat there, the more sorrowful it got. It was when Clint's sadness outdid his fear did he stand back up. Cautiously, he peered over the railing for a second before pulling back at the sight of the merman still floating there. But then the noise started back up again and this time, Clint felt irritation.

"Alright!" He called out, feeling better at the sad noise stopping suddenly. "That is enough of... that. What do you want?" He glared down at the merman who just stared back at him; a little frightened and confused. "If you think you're gonna drag me down to Davy Jones' locker, you've got another thing coming'! Now get outta here!" The merman didn't move. "Go before I harpoon you!" With that said, Clint turned to step away. He turned back quickly however, not finished with the merman yet. "Don't you dare start that noise again!"

That night, Clint's sleep was a little restless. He dreamt of music he had never heard and of blue eyes that shone through murky water.

 

~

 

The following day, Clint convinced himself that seeing the merman was just some crazy dream. Too long in the sun. Or something. But that doesn't stop him from pointing his spyglass down towards the water, rather than the horizon, from time to time.

That night, as Clint walked about the deck, he heard the water splash before a soft, questioning chime sounded. Reluctantly, he walked over to the railing and leaned over. And there was the merman. Still as handsome and still as strange as Clint had left him.

"Stop following us, you cretin." He said, his tone lacking in malice, however. But the merman just stuck around, making nonsensical sounds that Clint certainly didn't enjoy. At all...

 

~

 

The next day, with two more to go until they reached Iron Crest, the mood was quiet. Everyone was dutifully doing their best to avoid their captain. Steve was on edge at being so close but not close enough to shore. All the crew knew the drill: do your chores with your head down. The only one brave enough to go near Steve was Sam. But around midday, Thor became tired of the careful mood and decided to start singing boisterously. Thor's rambunctious personality was infectious and soon everyone was joining in.

Except for Clint. He was too busy lost in thought up in the crow´s nest. His thoughts swam (pun intended) around the trilling, silver merman. Two nights in a row it had been following them. Both nights it demanded Clint's attention by making sad noises until he showed up. And both those times Clint had accepted.

A part of him knew that it wasn't safe. That talking to a merman was stupid; if the myths of such creatures were anything to go by. Myths of sailors dragged to murky depths by sweet songs. Stories of razor sharp teeth and vicious appetites. But the silver merman...well Clint couldn't bring himself to think that way about him. It only made noises at him when he was or wasn't around and it never sang. The merman also had blunt teeth if the bright smiles that it gave Clint when he showed up were any indication.

"HAWKEYE!" Someone called from below. Clint didn't need to be told twice that it was Banner. "Time to get down!"

"Aye aye." He called back and with a sigh, dragged himself down and away from his thoughts.

That night, Clint found himself wandering the deck alone; again. He had said goodnight to the others around half an hour ago. Now he was just waiting for the tell-tale sounds of the merman. And he didn't have to wait for long. Soon enough, there was a splash and a questioning trill. Clint waited for a moment, wanting to play with the merman a little. The creature trilled again but more urgently. Then annoyingly. When the sounds started to get too loud, Clint gave in and walked over to the railing.

"Ahoy there," Clint called, smirking as the merman's scowl fought against a smile. It took mere seconds for the smile to win out. "So you can understand me, huh?"

The merman nodded. All of his floppy, silver hair with black roots flicked water over his face and shoulders. Clint did not chuckle at that. No sir!

"But you can't talk back?" The merman's shoulders slumped a little. "Well, I guess I gotta think of a name for ya. You ok with that?" Again, the merman nodded. Clint thought for a moment. The merman was fast, that much he knew, what with keeping up with the Flying Commando and he moved with quick little movements. And then there was the silver hair. "This might sound a little dumb," Clint called out nervously. "But what about Quicksilver?"

In response to that, the merman trilled something delighted and flicked his tail happily.

"Well I'm glad to see that that makes you happy. My name's Clint by the way... not that you can do anything with that knowledge; but sometimes people call me Hawkeye-" Clint's slight rambling was cut short by a sharp trill. What shocked him was that it wasn't coming from Quicksilver. The merman had gone still and was facing away from the pirate. Clint followed the other's line of sight and saw, off in the distance, another person floating in the water.

"Another merfolk," Clint corrected. But the new arrival looked very different from Clint's merman. For starters, the other one had long brown hair and a round face. And also because it was female if the exposed breasts were anything to go by.

A small, defeated keen rang from the back of Quicksilver's throat that reminded Clint of a scolded pup. The silver haired merman turn back to the sailor with an apologetic smile. He waved and then dived beneath the waves. Clint only managed to catch another second of the female's wary glare before she too dived back into the sea. Clint was left there staring after them and wondering what the hell had happened.

 

~

 

One more day and they would reach Iron Crest. One more day of dancing around their edgy captain. One more day surviving on pickles and crackers. Captain Rogers had spent most of the day standing at the bow of the ship. No one but Bruce dared approach him. Banner only did so because he didn't want to hear Steve complain later on about sunburn. His fair skin burned up red like a lobster.

While the good doctor was busy fussing over their captain, that allowed Clint an extra two hours up in the crow´s nest. Two extra hours alone with his thoughts. That was until Thor clambered his way up.

 

"Ahoy comrade, fine weather and a strong wind, wouldn't you agree?" Thor couldn't fit so he opted to holding onto the side.

"Yeah. But if you're here to drag me down then I'll push you off. Banner's distracted so that means he's not fussing over me."

"Fear not, Hawkeye," Thor replied with one hand held up in a defensive gesture. "I will not distract our dear doctor. I am more concerned with you."

"Me?"

"You have been distracted these past days and have taken to wandering the deck at night. You are no night owl."

For a moment, Clint thought about telling Thor the truth. About Quicksilver, the merman. But that sounded crazy... didn't it? But Thor wasn't a bad guy and he probably wouldn't hurt the creature. Right? It was that hesitation that made Clint keep his cards close to his chest.

"I've just been thinking, is all." He paused. "Hey, we're friends right?"

"Shipmates and comrades." The smile Thor had was almost too kind. On others, it would seem too kind to be genuine. But with Thor there were no lies; he was an open book. Unlike his brother.

"Yeah. Of course. I was just wondering... how quickly do you think it would take for someone to fall in love with someone else?"

"Do you have your eye on someone, Hawkeye?"

"No not really. I was just wondering." It took Thor a moment to think it over.

"It depends on the people involved. Sometimes it happens instantly and other times it takes a while. For the captain, I know that he and his paramour were at odds with each other. Cap couldn't even stand the sight of him. But over time their feelings changed. As for me, it's like I've always known. It was nothing sudden, not like Banner and his wife Betty who fell in love within moments of seeing each other. So as I said; it varies."

"Ah... thanks. That was actually really helpful."

"Glad to hear it. Now you'd best come down," Thor suggested, staring down at the deck below. "I believe Banner has finished fussing about the captain so it will not take long until his attention turns to you."

"Damn right about that. Banner is scary as hell when he's angry." As they made their way down, the pair exchanged stories of their experiences with Banner's anger. The rest of Clint's day was spent similarly: sharing stories and reveling in the camaraderie of the crew. Barely did his thoughts drift to Quicksilver or the mermaid from last night. Even Steve tore away from his gazing at the sea and joined in with the storytelling.

But that evening, all of the positive feeling from the day was slowly faded out by worry. Barton spent hours walking up and down the deck with his eyes on the water. Not once did it ripple. Not once did he catch a glimpse of the silver hair and blue eyes that had ebbed their way into his dreams. Clint was alone with only the moon for company. Compared to his merman, the moon's lustre failed in being the brightest. So with a twisted chest and clouded mind, the man meandered below deck and fell into a restless sleep that left him more tired than anything.

 

~

 

Iron Crest was a large harbor with buildings lined up like soldiers with people buzzing about their feet. Carts were dragged by horses while small children were dragged around by their mothers with frilly umbrellas and tight corsets. It was as modern as a town could get in 1773.

Clint had been ordered to get up early and be in the crow´s nest before dawn. Despite his grumblings, Clint understood the captain's impatience. So close to his lover but nowhere near enough. So Clint obeyed even with his sour mood. Quicksilver hadn't shown up and it had kept the sailor up most of the night; Nathaniel knew to keep his distance even though he really wanted to know what was going on.

When they landed, Steve stayed around long enough to give Sam orders for securing supplies and accommodation. The crew hollered, cheered and wolf-whistled when the blonde made his way towards town. They didn't expect to see him for the next few days.

Clint spent most of the day going out and bringing back supplies. He had Sam, Nathaniel, Thor and Quill helping him with that while the rest of the crew set about repairs. Banner went straight to the local hospital for reasons the others didn't really care for. The work and the banter lightened Clint's mood considerably. By mid afternoon, all of the supplies were taken care of and expected to arrive within the next few days. Sam gave the crew time off and said nothing more.

While many went towards the taverns and shopping district, Clint made his way to his secret little beach. It was a half hour trek through a forest but Clint enjoyed the walk and the sound of the birds. He whistled a tune as the sun flitted through the trees and the leaves crunched under his boots. When the small, secluded beach came into view, a content smile pulled at Clint's mouth. Smooth rocks outlined the beach and up to the mouth of the beach where it met the ocean. The trees leaned towards the ocean as if they were trying to hear the secrets of the deep blue sea as the white foam lapped up against the sand.

"Home away from home," Clint muttered. He undressed himself until he was just in his pants with them rolled up to his knees. The sun felt exquisite on his bared skin and the pull of his muscles as he stretched just added to his pleasure. The man laid on the sand with the water rolling back and forth along his shins. Lying there all day was what Clint had in mind; too bad that someone else had other plans.

Clint didn't hear anything. Already halfway asleep. But he was yanked out of his trance when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Instinct kicked in and Clint reached for his sword, forgetting that it lay closer to the forest with the rest of his clothes. When he sat up, the man was met with bright blue eyes and a sneaky smile that was too childish to be malicious.

"Quicksilver!" He blurted, coming to the realization that his merman was crouching right in front of him... with legs. "What the fuck? I thought you had a tail! What the hell is going on? What-"

"Hello Clint." The man's rambling was cut short by the sound of his name being curled around by the merman's accented voice.

"You can talk? Since when?" It was a lot to take in but Clint was gifted with quick thinking and adaption. But this situation was testing him. "And since when did you grow legs?"

"Ah," Quicksilver replied with a blush blooming on his cheeks. The other was muscled like Clint remembered, and so too were his legs. Oh lord... he was naked!

"Wait a second!" Blurted Clint as he scrambled away. The sight of the attractive male (who was also naked!) made Clint's heart race and his stomach twist in suggestive ways. To combat this, Clint grabbed his shirt and tossed it to the merman. "Put that on." When Quicksilver stared incredulously Clint's mind clicked. The merman never had to wear a shirt. So he walked on over and helped the silver haired being with it. It was like dressing a child. 

"Thank you," Quicksilver said with an adoring smile and a slight chime to his voice. The shock of seeing Quicksilver naked had subsided but the excitement still lingered dangerously close to the surface. The sailor watched as his companion sat down next to him, looking slightly perplexed but not uncomfortable. "Sorry. It has been a while since I have been like this." 

"So you can change into a human?" He was answered with an excited grin; the floppy hair dancing about. "How?" 

"When we are not in contact with water, when we are dry, we change." 

"We?- you and that other mermaid?" 

"My sister, Wanda. She thinks you are dangerous. That is why she does not like you. But I don't!" 

"Oh." Sister. Clint did his best to ignore the relief he felt at that. "Alright, thanks I guess. So now that that's sorted. What's with you following me?" 

"I like you." Quicksilver's reply came too quickly to be a lie. 

"Wh-?" Never before had Clint been so stunned. In recent years, he had been a victim of several surprise attacks from other crews and had even talked with Thor's silver-tongued brother so being startled wasn't something that came easily to him. But here, on his little secret beach, the merman with legs had managed to chase away his ability to talk with three words. "You like me?" 

"Yes." Quicksilver's smile softened as he reached out to brush his knuckles across the sailor's cheek. It was warm; much like his own. "You are beautiful and charming. You did not fear me and even returned when I called. You even gave me a nickname." 

It took the older man a minute to reply. "Well... y-yeah. Thanks. You're pretty sexy yourself. Pretty! I mean pretty- wait. Handsome. You're handsome. Oh fucking hell. I'm not good at this, Quicksilver." 

The merman just chuckled and scooted closer to that their shoulders were pressed together. Quicksilver had his bright eyes unashamedly trained on Clint's mouth as his head tilted for a better angle. Clint found himself following along, leaning in just the slightest bit. 

"My name is not Quicksilver, by the way." The words were uttered quietly and Clint could feel the other's lips brush against his own with each word. 

"What is it?" Clint's reply was just shy of a murmur. 

"Pietro." 

"Pietro..." With their close proximity, Hawkeye could feel the shiver that ran through Quicksilver; through  _Pietro._  And then there was no space between them. What started as a testing press of lips soon changed. Clint had one hand in Pietro's silver hair and the other on his waist while Pietro was pushing Clint down by his shoulders; the merman's leg swung over to straddle the sailor's hips. 

Soon their clothes were thrown away and the sensation of skin against bare skin sent Clint's mind into a frenzy. All he knew was Pietro, the delicious noises he made and the fettling of his hands. There was enough sense in Clint's mind for him to please Pietro as thoroughly as himself. Their hands were everywhere; much like their mouths. It seemed like another lifetime when Clint finally came back to himself with Pietro beside him; satisfyingly sated with a lopsided grin. A grin Clint took great care in ruining with more heady kisses. 

 

 ~

 

"Hawkeye!" Sam called as Clint made his way along the busy dock towards the Flying Commando. 

"Hey," he replied once aboard. Most of the crew had returned, darting about to ready the ship for departure. "Cap'n back yet?" 

"Not yet. He's over there," Sam nodded off somewhere in the distance. Clint turned to see their blonde, towering Captain talking with a shorter, brunette man. They were standing too close to be considered friends if anyone stopped long enough to notice. "Where have you been these past days? Haven't seen you around at the tavern. I've seen Rogers more than you." 

"Yeah," Clint huffed as he started towards the cabins. "I was busy with something." 

"Something or someone?" All Sam got for a reply was a haughty laugh from Barton and left it at that. 

 

~

 

From then on, it was not a strange sight to see Barton walking along the deck at night, smiling over the railings at the ocean. Nor was it uncommon for him to disappear for several hours a day whenever they docked. Yes there were questions asked and often demanded. But all anyone got was a vague answer and a small smile that was not meant for them. 

And if anyone heard a soft song accompanied by Clint's laugh at night, well it was none of their business. 

 

~

 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out differently than I had first planned but I'm pleased with it none the less.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Lemme know if you did :D  
> Stay safe you guys. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
